El primer beso de Millicent Bulstrode
by Luna Sodapop
Summary: Millicent Bulstrode odia el verano y, especialmente, su cumpleaños, pero este año recibirá un regalo inesperado que hará que se replantee las cosas.


**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Escribo fics sin ánimos de lucro.

 _Este fic participa del Reto Especial "De Vacaciones Mágicas" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"._

* * *

 **El primer beso de Millicent Bulstrode**

Millicent tenía calor. Mucho calor. Además, estaba agotada y se sentía capaz de suplicar sólo para que alguien la librara de seguir con esa tortura. Sus tobillos estaban hinchados, el pelo se le había enredado con tanto cambio de ropa y el sudor corría por su frente y empapaba sus axilas. Se sentía reacia a volver a mirarse en el espejo, temiendo que su aspecto fuese aún más lamentable de lo que presentía. Y lo fue, vaya que sí. Nunca se había considerado una chica guapa, pero en ese momento casi no fue capaz de contener las lágrimas. Casi toda su cara estaba roja y perlada de sudor, y el pelo se encrespaba a su alrededor como la melena de un león aunque algunos mechones castaños caían sobre sus ojos hundidos. Además, el vestido ni siquiera le sentaba bien, sino que realzaba todo aquello que debería permanecer escondido, empezando por sus piernas rollizas, pasando por la pronunciada curva de sus caderas, que continuaban en su barriga y costados, para finalmente llegar a su cuello corto y ancho. Era terrible, una abominación.

La ira se inflamó dentro de ella. Estaba enfadada con su madre, que había tenido la brillante idea de organizar un baile para celebrar el cumpleaños número dieciséis de su hija, con su padre, que la había obligado a someterse a la tortura de buscar un vestido en pleno julio, y consigo misma por ser tan horrible, tan asquerosa. Porque todo eso debía ser culpa suya. Su madre era tan hermosa, alta y de figura espigada, y también su hermana menor, con su pelo caoba, su cintura estrecha y su sonrisa blanca y traviesa. Entonces, ¿qué estaba mal en ella? ¿Por qué no podía ser igual de hermosa?

—Millicent, hija, ¿qué estás haciendo? Llevas una eternidad ahí dentro. Sal para que te veamos —exclamó su madre con entusiasmo.

La muchacha estuvo a punto de ceder a la imperiosa necesidad de quitarse el terrible vestido, mandar todo a la mierda y salir corriendo. Pero no lo hizo. Desde luego que no, porque eso no es lo que hace una dama sangrepura. Ni mucho menos. Así pues, intentó domar los mechones rebeldes de su pelo y se irguió cuanto pudo, adoptando una actitud indiferente, como si no se diera cuenta de lo grotesca que se veía dentro de ese vestido. Al salir, su madre se deleitó señalando cada pequeño defecto que veía para diversión de la dependienta y las tres amigas que se había traído para que la ayudaran en el difícil cometido que era conseguir ropa para Millicent. Todas eran conscientes de que podrían haberle hecho un vestido a medida y así se habría ahorrado toda esa humillación, pero Ellana Bulstrode tenía como deporte favorito avergonzar a su primogénita.

La cascada de comentarios maliciosos se prolongó durante media hora más y otros tres vestidos, sin resultados. Millicent salió de la tienda con las más tan vacías como cuando había entrado, pero sintiéndose mil veces más humillada y deprimida. Odiaba las vacaciones de verano y su maldito cumpleaños. Al menos en Hogwarts podía mezclarse entre la gente y sentirse en a gusto e integrada con el sencillo uniforme del colegio. Pero en su casa no había nadie dispuesto a dejarla en paz. No, tenían que recordarle siempre lo carente de cualidades que era, la vergüenza que resultaba para sus padres y que no servía para nada más que para hacer reír. Finalmente, su hermana, la única que se preocupaba realmente por ella y que la quería incondicionalmente, intervino para que Millicent pudiera tener un traje a medida para la fiesta de su cumpleaños.

* * *

El suspiro que salió de sus labios dejaba de manifiesto el inmenso alivio que la recorría. A dos horas de que los primeros invitados comenzasen a llegar, el vestido había llegado, por fin. Cuidando de no estropear su maquillaje o su peinado, Millicent se lo pasó por la cabeza lentamente. No se miró en el espejo hasta que se lo hubo abrochado completamente, notando el corazón acelerado dentro de su pecho. Era un vestido bonito, largo y de color marrón oscuro, realzando sus ojos. El escote en uve la hacían parecer más alta y la cintura alta, delimitada justo por debajo de sus pechos, ocultaban muy bien lo ancho de su cuerpo. Era sencillo, pero no por ello discreto, y Millicent sufrió un terrible momento de inseguridad. Quizás era demasiado, ese escote llamaría demasiado la atención, y los brazos quedaban al descubierto, algo que nunca le había gustado. Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello antes de que la puerta se abriera a sus espaldas.

—¡Millicent, estás preciosa! —chilló Agneta, su hermana menor—. Te sienta muy bien este vestido, te lo digo en serio. No vas a poder quitarte a los chicos de encima.

Millicent correspondió a su entusiasmo con una sonrisa aunque por dentro tenía ganas de llorar. Su hermana sí que estaba preciosa. Su pelo oscuro caía en ondas sobre su hombro derecho y un ligero maquillaje realzaba sus ojos y labios, que en ese momento esbozaban la más brillante de las sonrisas. Así mismo, el vestido azul real que llevaba se pegaba a su cuerpo hasta las caderas, para después caer suavemente hasta alcanzar el suelo. ¿Cómo podría ella competir contra Agneta? Era imposible.

—Muchas gracias —contestó de todas formas, agradecida en el fondo—. A mí también me gusta cómo me queda, aunque no creo que madre piense lo mismo.

La muchacha bufó.

—Como si eso me importara un pimiento —respondió, tirando por la borda con un solo gesto toda la educación que decenas de institutrices habían tratado de inculcarle. Millicent sonrió, esta vez sinceramente—. Y a ti tampoco debería importarte. Estás preciosa, _eres_ preciosa, y quien diga lo contrario es un bastardo mentiroso.

Millicent se encogió de hombros, incapaz de dar una respuesta que satisficiera a su hermana. Quiso decirle que no hacía falta que mintiera para hacerla sentir mejor, pero sabía que eso sólo las llevaría a una discusión y no quería tal cosa el día de su cumpleaños.

Las dos hermanas bajaron al salón cuando escucharon el sonido de la puerta. Discretamente, Agneta y Millicent se colocaron a la derecha de su madre en la entrada para recibir a los primeros invitados. Se trataba de los Avery, que venían acompañados de su hijo, un chico de catorce años llamado Christian, que se dedicaba a perseguir a todo lo que tuviera falda cuando estaba en Hogwarts. Además, era sobrino del temible mortífago Ruben Avery y no dudaba nunca en jactarse de ello para aterrorizar a las chicas que le interesaban. Millicent le despreciaba profundamente, pero su sonrisa no lo dejó ver. Los Avery precedieron a los Parkinson, y la joven cumpleañera no dudó en saludar afectuosamente a Pansy Parkinson, a pesar de que ambas se odiaban. Tras eso, las distintas familias de ricos sangrepura se sucedieron las unas a las otras hasta que Millicent perdió la cuenta.

—¡Millicent! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —exclamó Evan Rosier Jr., el nieto del fallecido Evan Rosier, mortífago asesinado por Alastor Moody—. Estás preciosa.

Millicent se sonrojó notablemente al recibir el cumplido. No era la primera vez que se lo decían, pero el brillo embelesado en los ojos de su mejor amigo fue lo primero que le hizo pensar que quizás fuera cierto. La muchacha le dirigió una enorme sonrisa mientras Evan depositaba un suave beso entre sus nudillos con los ojos brillantes de diversión contenida. Ellos dos siempre se burlaban de esas formalidades.

—Muchas gracias, Evan. Eres muy amable —contestó, notando las mejillas aún arreboladas.

—Sincero, querrás decir —Evan la dirigió hacia el salón en el que estaban reunidos el resto de los invitados mientras hablaba—. Espero que me guardes al menos un baile.

La joven rió con nerviosismo, sin prometer nada. A Millicent no le gustaba bailar, siempre se había movido con demasiada torpeza como para ser buena bailarina. Miró hacia atrás, encontrándose inmediatamente con los ojos de su madre, que los miraba calculadoramente. Sin embargo, tuvo que desviarla cuando el último de los invitados llegó, reclamando su atención. Así, las puertas de la mansión se cerraron y la fiesta comenzó oficialmente. El sol terminaba de desaparecer en el horizonte cuando la suave música de violín comenzó. Evan fue reclamado por su padre, que deseaba que charlara con la decenas de influentes empresarios, banqueros y empleados ministeriales que había en la sala, y Millicent fue a reunirse con el resto de sus amigos.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Millicent —dijo Draco Malfoy sin ninguna inflexión en la voz. La muchacha se lo agradeció con una sonrisa ensayada y palabras amables.

El resto de la noche fue más de lo mismo. Personas que no conocía se acercaron a ella para felicitarla y aclamar lo hermosa que estaba y lo mucho que había crecido. Permaneció siempre junto a sus compañeros de Casa, aunque evitando a toda costa dirigirle la palabra a Pansy, lo cual se le complicó bastante porque Daphne Greengrass, que hacía poco se había unido a su círculo de amistades, no dejaba de intentar incluirla en la conversación. Millicent se obligó a no probar bocado, incómoda por la cantidad de gente que tenía sus ojos puestos en ella.

Eran pasadas las dos de la madrugada cuando se decidió a salir al jardín. Sabía que su madre no lo dejaría pasar si se enteraba, pero esperaba que estuviese demasiado ocupada deleitando a los invitados con su presencia. La señora Bulstrode podía ser encantadora cuando así los deseaba. Una suave brisa veraniega la recibió al salir junto con el sonido de decenas de grillos. A pesar de estar a mediados del caluroso julio, los jardines de la mansión conservaban su exuberante color verde, roto sólo por la presencia de preciosas flores abiertas de diversos colores y aromas. El camino de grava era difícil de recorrer enfundada en esos tacones, pero Millicent deseaba pasear y no dudó a la hora de emprender la marcha. Se detuvo no muy lejos, al pie de una fuente de mármol. La música, una melodía lejana pero que llegaba con claridad a sus oídos, se mezclaba con los sonidos de la naturaleza. Millicent se sintió en paz.

No se percató de que alguien se acercaba a ella hasta que estuvo a pocos pasos, el sonido de la gravilla al ser removida relatando la presencia de un intruso la puso alerta. La muchacha se dio la vuelta con una disculpa preparada, pensando que sería alguno de sus progenitores, que había ido a buscarla para obligarla a volver, pero todas las palabras se extinguieron cuando se dio cuenta de que era Evan. Su pelo negro parecía absorber la luz de la luna y tanto su sonrisa como sus ojos verdes brillaban con diversión y algo que Millicent identificó como nerviosismo, aunque no lograba entender por qué Evan iba a estar nervioso.

—¿Escondiéndote? —inquirió él, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones mientras pateaba una piedra.

—Más o menos, aunque parece que tampoco soy buena en eso —contestó ella, haciendo una mueca de desagrado—. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Ninguna chica te saca a bailar?

Evan se acercó un par de pasos hasta casi violar su espacio personal. Millicent se removió en el sitio, algo incómoda, notando cómo la palma de sus manos comenzaban a sudar y el corazón golpeaba su pecho frenéticamente. Lo cierto es que le gustaba Evan desde hacía años, aunque era tremendamente buena escondiéndolo.

—No la que me interesa —Las palabras del chico despertaron miles de emociones dentro de ella. La parte más sensata de su mente le dijo que no se refería a ella, que probablemente estaba interesado en otra y había ido hasta allí en busca de ayuda. Pero su corazón no quería atender a razones, bombeando sangre cargada de esperanza—. Me debes un baile, por cierto.

—Yo… Bueno, yo… Evan, sabes que no…

La mortificación al no poder construir una frase coherente hizo que sus mejillas se encendieran irremediablemente. Bajó la cabeza, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos por más tiempo. Era la primera vez que se sentía así con él, a pesar de ser consciente de que le gustaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Por lo general, no estaban solos durante demasiado tiempo y siempre a la distancia segura que crea una sólida amistad. Sin embargo, esto era diferente. Evan estaba muy cerca, demasiado, y Millicent había visto algo distinto en sus ojos. Una mezcla de miedo, nervios, determinación y anhelo, emociones que no sabía cómo encajar en la personalidad de su amigo, siempre tan seguro de sí mismo, controlado y capaz de ocultar sus emociones.

Evan cogió su mano para depositarla en su hombro y rodeó su cintura con un brazo mientras tomaba su otra mano firmemente. Millicent dejó de respirar cuando la empujó con delicadeza hacia él, pegando sus cuerpos, a la vez que sentía el calor de la mano que reposaba sobre la parte baja de su espalda extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, incluidos lugares en los que no se atrevía a pensar. Se sentía al borde de la combustión espontánea, pero se obligó a relajarse en sus brazos. Se mecieron al ritmo de la música durante mucho tiempo, sin detenerse o cambiar el ritmo a pesar de que las canciones cambiaran. Entonces, Evan soltó su mano para tomar su barbilla con delicadeza y obligarla a elevar el rostro. Hubo un segundo en el que ambos se miraron a los ojos, antes de que Evan bajara la mirada a su labios y comenzara a inclinarse. Los segundos parecieron alargarse eternamente hasta el momento en que su bocas se encontraron en el más suave de los besos. Millicent creyó que su corazón explotaría mientras elevaba sus manos para enterrar los dedos en el pelo negro y suave de Evan a la vez que él la tomaba entre sus brazos, anclando las manos en sus caderas. Pura felicidad la recorrió por entero, anonadada al darse cuenta de que su primer beso se lo había robado aquel por quien había estado suspirando desde los trece años.

Sus labios continuaron con esa danza lenta y suave durante un tiempo, pero pronto se convirtió en un beso mucho más apasionado en el que se entremezclaron saliva, lengua y dientes. Se separaron cuando los pulmones ya les ardían por la falta de oxígeno, una sonrisa idéntica en sus labios. Millicent se sentía tan feliz que se le escapó una pequeña carcajada.

—Gracias —susurró, con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas ardiendo.

—¿Por qué?

—Por el mejor regalo de cumpleaños del mundo.

Le dedicó una nueva sonrisa antes de ponerse de puntillas para besarle una vez más.

* * *

Estáis a punto de vomitar arcoiris, lo sé XD En fin, ¿qué puedo decir? Soy una romántica sin remedio. En un principio iba a hacer una cosa mucho más triste sobre ella, pero me di cuenta de que quiero demasiado a este personaje como para hacer eso :)

En cualquier caso, espero que os haya gustado aunque sólo sea un poquito.

Muchos besos,

Luna.


End file.
